


你到家了 To Make You Feel Like Home

by EthelTowne



Series: Help! [4]
Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Comfort, Do not repost, Established Relationship, FTM Brett, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Trans Character, Transgender, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 作者的話：記得對任何事、任何人，都要有一顆寬容和開放的心。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Help! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	你到家了 To Make You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Make You Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555232) by MyCuriosity. 



> 作者在文章開頭放的一首歌：[Sarah Connor - Vincent (Live in Hamburg)](https://youtu.be/BqKuGdgiaN0)
> 
> 譯者預警：  
> 故事中的Brett和Eddy和現實很不一樣。非常不一樣。由於有相關的個人經歷，閱讀原故事的時候我是非常非常感動的。legit，看的時候淚流成太平洋。  
> 
> 
> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

* * *

「老兄，你買棉條幹嘛？」

Brett心臟病都要被嚇出來了。

他太熟悉這種感覺了。手心立馬開始冒冷汗，心臟在胸腔裡恐慌地顫抖，血液被泵向全身，卻好像全沖上了他通紅的臉。

慢慢地，他轉過身，只見Nathan——他在樂團裡同譜台的搭檔——站在他身後，女性衛生用品貨架跟前。

「我……」Brett的大腦已經停止運作。

「我姐要來看我，她叫我幫她買的。」

Brett瞪大眼睛，轉頭看向突然站到他旁邊並且從他手裡拿走棉條的Eddy。後者伸出另一隻手和Nathan握手。

「你是Brett的搭檔？我叫Eddy，我們居然還沒正式見過面。」

「很高興認識你Eddy。你是坐在二提那邊對吧？」Nathan微笑。他們聊了幾句閒話，然後就各走各的路了。

「沒事吧？」Eddy小聲地問道。牽著Brett的手帶他離開的時候，Eddy留意到他的手掌心全都是汗。而且還在微微發抖。

「沒事。」雖然Brett已經這麼確認了，Eddy還是能從他在超市里一路上就沒抬起來過的頭看得出，他沒有說真話。

他們沉默著買了單，然後把買回來的物品放進汽車後備箱。

「嘿，Brett。」

Brett抬頭，看見Eddy遞過來一根奇巧巧克力——Brett最喜歡的牌子。

看著出現在愛人嘴角的那個小小的微笑，Eddy覺得很開心。

「謝謝你。」Brett低聲道。他輕輕接過巧克力，鼓起勇氣在Eddy的唇上吻了吻。接著他們關上尾箱，坐進車裡。

Brett坐在車上慢慢嚼著巧克力，Eddy則把車開出停車場，駛向他們的新家。他們本來打算午飯後去宜家的，但是Eddy不知道Brett還想不想去。

等紅燈的時候，他轉頭，看見Brett一面望著車窗外出神，一面咬著指甲。

Eddy碰了碰Brett的大腿。Brett看過來的時候，Eddy的手向上張開著，等著他去握住。Brett發出一聲輕笑，抓住那只手並十指相扣。趁著綠燈還沒有亮，Eddy很快抬起他們相握的手，在Brett的手背上留下一個吻。

「謝謝你。」Brett又說。但是這一次，Eddy明白對方感謝的不止這個小小的動作。

Eddy只回應道「我愛你」，然後將手放回方向盤上繼續開車。

* * *

「還去宜家嗎？」Eddy問。他們吃完了午餐，肩並肩地站在廚房裡洗碗。

Brett聳聳肩。

「咱們可以不去的。」

「不用，」Brett歎了口氣，「我們遲早都得去啊。房子裡總不能只有張床吧。最好趁著我們放假把這些事搞掂。」

「嘿，」Eddy擦乾手，握住Brett的手腕讓他轉過身來，「你知道嗎？你已經很棒了。」

現在Brett的笑容要真心一些了——儘管那依然是很小的微笑，遠不及Eddy記憶中那麼開懷和耀眼。

但很快Brett就用沾滿肥皂水的手摟住Eddy的脖子一拽，明知道水會滴進Eddy的連帽衫裡，讓Eddy發出一聲尖叫——下一秒鐘，他們就在嶄新的廚房裡打起了一場泡沫四濺的水仗。Eddy愛死這個了，他伸出雙臂從後面圍住Brett的肚子，打濕的手胡亂地在Brett臉上瞎蹭，快樂地聽著伴侶的每一串笑聲。

去宜家的路上氣氛明顯和回家的時候不一樣了。Brett看上去輕鬆了許多，讓Eddy放心不少。

不過他還是想讓Brett一直挨著他。一路上，他會輕輕牽著Brett的手，如果Brett同意的話，Eddy還會用手輕碰他的後腰，或者把手臂搭在他的肩膀上。

「客廳還是臥室？」Eddy拿著記事本，準備把家具的編號給寫下來。

「客廳和臥室。」

「我們買不起啊，至少一次一個吧。」

他們為了搬家到澳洲的另一端，不久前才辭掉了工資不低的長期工作，只在當地找到了臨時而且還錢少的職位。

「要不兩邊各買一點？」Brett抬起眉毛，「我想要個衣櫃，但是也需要一個沙發。」

「那我們就去逛逛？」

Brett點點頭，兩個人出發了。

商場很大，他們在到達相關的房間之前還得先經過廚房用品和辦公室用品區。Eddy漫長的一個星期下來已經感覺到很疲憊，更讓他擔憂的是，Brett臉上的不適變得越來越明顯。大多數人啥也不會察覺，但是Eddy是閱讀Brett面部表情的天才，媽的，他很清楚發生了什麼。

「去趟洗手間休息一下吧。」他低聲道，推著Brett往休息室走。

Brett總是很高興自己什麼都不用說Eddy就能看出來，可是他有時還是希望自己沒那麼容易被讀懂。

廢話不多說，Eddy把自己的包往Brett手裡一塞——因為他推測得沒錯：儘管明知道自己可能有需要，Brett還是啥也沒帶。健忘不總是件好事。

當Brett走出隔間的時候，他看上去真的很難受。Eddy覺得心疼。拿回自己的包的時候，Eddy從中掏出了水和止痛藥遞給Brett。

Brett不情願地接過水和藥片。他遞回水瓶的時候，Eddy看見他眼中滿眶憤怒的淚水在反著光。

「回家？」Eddy溫柔地問，捏捏Brett的手。後者搖頭。

「來都來了，為什麼不走完？」

「Brett……」

「沒事，別擔心。」他神情堅決地揉了揉眼，「我不會在一個宜家超市裡頭搞心理崩潰。」

的確，事情進展得挺順利。他們選好了一套衣櫃，還找到了划算的床頭櫃。但是設計宜家的混蛋把育兒用品和兒童家具安排在了臥室和客廳之間。他們都感覺很不舒服，Eddy幾乎能肉眼察覺到兩人之間彆扭的氣氛。

他拽住Brett的手拉著他目不斜視地直往前走，到了客廳用品區他回過頭才發現Brett一直遮著眼睛讓Eddy領著自己走。

Eddy盯著面前的Brett，看著他顫慄得像片風中的樹葉，感受著那顫抖從一隻手傳遞到另一隻手。

「你不會是在——」

「在一個宜家超市裡頭搞心理崩潰？是。」Brett幾乎要帶著眼淚神經質地笑出聲來。

「過來。」Eddy喃喃道，拉著Brett在一個角落裡的沙發上坐下，希望路過的客人們不會看中這個綠色的畸形設計。

一坐下，Brett就彎下腰，把頭埋進膝蓋裡，急促地呼吸著。

「噓——深吸氣，」Eddy的手放在Brett的背上劃著小圓圈，試圖安撫對方，「你做得很棒，深呼吸，對。」

一對老夫婦走過，Eddy向他們笑了笑讓他們放心。

片刻後，Brett重新控制住了自己的呼吸。「對不起，」他低聲道，「太丟臉。」

「誰在乎啊。」

「我。」他終於抬起頭，臉上滿是淚漬，「太蠢了。」

「一點也不蠢。」Eddy反對道，捏了捏Brett的後腦勺。

「我不知道我為什麼會有這些問題。」

「Brett……」

「不。就，我知道這不是件容易事，但我以為……」他沒有說完，因為他知道他不需要。他歎出一口氣：「今天早上Nathan看見我的時候……」

Eddy沉默了一小會，小心地組織著語言。

「你意識到，」他最終說，「搬家沒有解決所有的問題。」

「我希望它至少能解決一些問題。」

「的確解決了很多啊，」Eddy的眼神變得更加柔和了，「你已經走了這麼遠了，你不知道嗎？」

「我希望轉換期(transition)早點結束。我恨這種感覺。」

Brett捂住臉。Eddy知道他的眼淚又掉下來了。

「嘿，」Eddy把蜷縮著身子的Brett懷抱在自己的胸前，「你做到了很多。我知道有時候你感覺不到；可能以後偶爾都會有這種事情，這很糟糕，而且很不公平——但是別忘了：會變好的。」

Brett把頭枕在Eddy的腿上，望著宜家地毯上的格子圖案，享受著Eddy的手在自己的頭髮上溫柔地梳著，雙手抱著Eddy環繞自己胸膛的另一隻手臂。

「你是怎麼忍受我的。」

「我愛你。」

「但我是個包袱。」更多的眼淚接連地湧出來，Eddy感覺得到淚水浸濕了自己的褲子。

「親愛的，你不是包袱。」他傾身吻Brett的耳朵，「去年你很不好過……艱難的一年。但是我們現在已經更好了。可能你還看不到，但是我們會變好的。」

「我喜歡你總是用『我們』。」Brett吸了吸鼻子，但是聲音很空。

「你什麼時候才能意識到我哪兒也不去？」

「我只是……」Brett試圖尋找合適的詞語，他閉上眼，不想面對醜陋的現實，「你怎麼可能愛我這樣的人？」

Eddy感到自己的手顫抖了一下。他握住Brett的肩膀推著他坐起來，調整了兩人的位置。

「傻瓜，你給我聽好了，」他用手輕柔地扶起Brett的臉，望進對方的眼睛，「我愛你。我不管你是什麼性別。沒有多餘的條件，就只是我愛你。」

他用手指輕輕接住了幾滴落下來的眼淚。Brett再次閉上眼，靠在Eddy的手心裡。

「而且我希望你也能愛你自己。花多長時間都沒有關係。你想要哪種治療方案、哪種手術，只要是安全的、只要你需要，我都不在乎。但是我們一定會走到那裡的，我們倆，一起。」

「我也愛你。」Brett只說得出這句話。他緊緊抱住Eddy的肩膀，Eddy穩穩地摟住他的腰。

他們讓這個擁抱持續了幾分鐘。

「所以……我們就買這個沙發囉？」Eddy問。

「它有一種怪怪的舒適感不是嗎？」Brett笑了，在Eddy的幫助下把眼角最後的淚水給擦乾淨。

「它適合我們。」

他們看著那鮮豔的綠色布面和怪異的造型。

「對，」Brett認可道，捏著Eddy的手，「的確很適合我們。」

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的話：  
> 如果感興趣，可以去看看這個叫Jamie的人的油管頻道。我寫這篇文的時候從他的頻道得到了很多參考：[Periods & Big Noses : Your Weirdest Trans Questions Answered (2)](https://youtu.be/TLT2ZwJJL3c)


End file.
